1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method and an apparatus for developing a drawing command and for performing a color process corresponding to the attribute of an object, and to a storage medium therefor.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, upon receiving a drawing command from an OS, a driver develops bits in a multi-value bit map area, and after all the drawing commands have been processed, performs a color process, such as color correction, color conversion or binarization (an n-value transformation), for the multi-value bit map area. Therefore, a color process for each object can not be performed.
Further, conventionally, there is a driver that has a unique logical calculation function. This driver performs a color process, such as color correction, color conversion or binarization (an n-value transformation), and then, to perform a color process for each object, writes density data directly to a device.
Although a conventional driver, which can perform a color process for each object, has a unique logical calculation function, when UCR (Under Color Removal) is employed to perform a logical calculation, the resultant output is incorrect. And even when, to avoid this, the UCR is invalidated, a preferable output can not be obtained.
Since, however, the capabilities of printers have been improved, there printers whose minimum output units are multi-values. But since to cope with neutral tints a conventional driver that performs a color process for each object must prepare a brush object for each drawing command, a load is imposed on the n-value portion of the brush for the preparation of multi-value data, so that a drastic deterioration of the processing speed occurs.